The invention relates to a device for actuating an automobile mirror with means for articulating the carrier of the mirror glass to the threaded spindle of the drive mechanism driven by electric motor and serving for the pivoting of the carrier, preferably in a manner in which the mirror glass can be hinged about a ball or cross-head joint and pivoted transversely of the hinge axis, by means of two devices. Here the threaded spindle carries the nut for the displacement of the carrier.